finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics concept art
__TOC__ Characters Promotional artwork These promotional artworks were created for the War of the Lions version. FFT-WotL art.jpg Delita Heiral.jpg|Delita Heiral Delita and Ramza.jpg|Delita Heiral and Ramza Beoulve Balthier and Ramza.jpg|Balthier and Ramza Agrias Artwork.jpg|Agrias Oaks Delita and Ovelia.jpg|Delita Heiral and Ovelia Atkascha FFT Love Art.jpg|Delita Heiral and Ovelia Atkascha Luso and Ramza.jpg|Luso and Ramza VERY RARE artwork of FFT.jpg|Agrias, Ovelia, Ramza and Alma FamitsuFFTCover.jpg|''Famitsu'' cover Playable characters Ramza.jpg|Ramza Beoulve (Chapter 1) Ramza1.jpg|Ramza (Chapters 2 & 3) Chapter 4.jpg|Ramza (Chapter 4) Ramza-and-Gunner-2008-Akihiko-Yoshida.png|"Ramza & Gunner" from 2008 by Akihiko Yoshida Ramza-Beoulve-Squire-FFT-Artwork.png|Earlier artwork of Ramza as a squire. Ramza-Beoulve-Mercenary-FFT-Artwork.png|Earlier artwork of Ramza as a mercenary. Ramza-Beoulve-Heretic-FFT-Artwork.png|Earlier artwork of Ramza as a heretic. Agrias.jpg|Agrias Oaks Agrias-Oakes-FFT-Artwork.png|Agrias Oaks Mustadio.jpg|Mustadio Bunansa Mustadio-Bunansa-FFT-Artwork.png|Early design Meliadoul-Tengille-Green-FFT-Artwork.png|Meliadoul Tengille Meliadoul-Tengille-Ochre-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate design Rapha-Galthena-FFT-Artwork.png|Rapha Galthena Marach-Galthena-FFT-Artwork.png|Marach Galthena Orlandu.jpg|Cidolfus Orlandeau Cidolfus-Orlandeau-FFT-Artwork.png|Cidolfus Orlandeau Beowulf-Cadmus-FFT-Artwork.png|Beowulf Cadmus Reis.jpg|Reis Duelar Reis-Duelar-FFT-Artwork.png|Reis Duelar Cloud-Strife-FFT-Artwork.png|Cloud Strife Fft-ruso.jpg|Luso Clemens TBal.jpg|Balthier Guests Fft-alma-beoulve.jpg|Alma Beoulve Alma-Beoulve-FFT-Artwork.png|Alma Beoulve (possible earlier design). FFT Alma as a White Mage Concept Art.jpg|Alma (unused White Mage design) Olan.jpg|Orran Durai Orran-Durai-FFT-Artwork.png|Orran Durai. FFT Ovelia Artwork.jpg|Ovelia Atkascha Ovelia.gif|Ovelia Ovelia-Atkascha-FFT-Artwork.png|Ovelia Orders of the Northern and Southern Sky Larg.gif|Bestrald Larg Bestrald-Larg-FFT-Artwork.png|Bestrald Larg Algus.jpg|Argath Thadalfus Argath-Thadalfus-FFT-Artwork.png|Argath Thadalfus FFT Delita.jpg|Delita Heiral (squire) FFT Delita2.jpg|Delita Heiral (holy knight) Delita-Heiral-Squire-FFT-Artwork.png|Delita Heiral (squire) Delita-Heiral-Holy-Knight-FFT-Artwork.png|Delita Heiral (holy knight( King-Delita-FFT-Artwork.png|Delita Heiral (king) Fft-dycedarg-beoulve.jpg|Dycedarg Beoulve Dycedarg-Beoulve-FFT-Artwork.png|Dycedarg Beoulve Fft-zalbaag-beoulve.jpg|Zalbaag Beoulve Zalbaag-Beoulve-FFT-Artwork.png|Zalbaag Beoulve Goltana.gif|Druksmald Goltanna Druksmald-Goltanna-FFT-Artwork.png|Druksmald Goltanna Church of Glabados Simon.jpg|Simon Penn-Lachish Simon-Penn-Lachish-FFT-Artwork.png|Simon Penn-Lachish Marcel funebris fft.jpg|Marcel Funebris Marcel-Funebris-FFT-Artwork.png|Marcel Funebris Alphonse-Delacroix-FFT-Artwork.png|Alphonse Delacroix Zalmour-Lucianada-FFT-Artwork.png|Zalmour Lucianada FFT A Rough Sketch of Isilud.jpg|Isilud Tengille Isilud-Tengille-Blue-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-Green-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-Moss-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-Red-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-SkyBlue-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-PaleBlue-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-Purple-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-DeepPurple-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Isilud-Tengille-Denim-FFT-Artwork.png|Alternate color Valmafra-Lenande-FFT-Artwork.png|Valmafra Lenande Bishop-Canne-Beurich-FFT-Artwork.png|Bishop Canne Beurich Priest-FFT-Artwork.png|Priest Priest-Bald-FFT-Artwork.png|Priest Priest-Mustache-FFT-Artwork.png|Priest Other Goffard-Gaffgarion-FFT-Pink-Artwork.png|Goffard Gaffgarion (pink) Goffard-Gaffgarion-FFT-Yellow-Artwork.png|Goffard Gaffgarion (yellow) Wiegraf-Folles-FFT-Artwork.png|Wiegraf Folles Messam-Elmdore-FFT-Artwork.png|Messam Elmdore Ludovich-Baert-FFT-Artwork.png|Ludovich Baert Gerrith-Barrington-FFT-Artwork.png|Gerrith Barrington Unused characters There's a concept artwork of this dark-skinned girl: she's 23 years old and called "Elegant Flier". Director Yasumi Matsuno doesn't remember what the setting for her was.https://twitpic.com/photos/YasumiMatsuno FFT Elegant Flier Concept Art.jpg|Elegant Flier On May 19 2018 Director Yasumi Matsuno showed never-before-seen artworks for Final Fantasy Tactics in a niconico livestream as part of a Final Fantasy XIV event. Ajora-Glabados-FFT-Artwork.png|Ajora Glabados Locations FFT Map Artwork.png|Map of Ivalice Eagrose-Castle.jpg|Eagrose Castle Riovanes Castle Artwork.png|Riovanes Castle Sluice Gates Open.png|Fort Besselat sluice gates Ziekden Fortress Ablaze.png|Ziekden Fortress FFT-Artwork-Dungeon.png FFT-Artwork-Meeting-Room.png FFT-Artwork-Rampart.png FFT-Artwork-Gate.png FFT-Artwork-Bridge.png FFT-Artwork-Town.png FFT-Artwork-Church.png FFT-Artwork-Church-Sketch.png FFT-Artwork-Stairs.png FFT-Artwork-Volcano.png FFT-Location-Artwork-Shacks.png Gameplay Generic jobs ArcherMale.png|Archer ArcherFemale.png|Archer ArithmeticianFemale.png|Arithmetician ArithmeticianMale.png|Arithmetician FFT Bard.jpg|Bard FFTBlackMageFemale.png|Black Mage FFTBlackMageMale.png|Black Mage ChemistMale.png|Chemist ChemistFemale.png|Chemist Dancer.jpg|Dancer FFT Dark Knight Male.jpg|Dark Knight FFTWLDarkKnightFemale.png|Dark Knight FFTDragoonMale.png|Dragoon FFTDragoonFemale.png|Dragoon Dragoon-FFT-Artwork.png|Dragoon. GeomancerMale.png|Geomancer GeomancerFemale.png|Geomancer FFTKnightMale.png|Knight FFTKnightFemale.png|Knight FFTMimeMale.png|Mime FFT Mime.gif|Mime FFTMonkMale.png|Monk FFTMonkFemale.png|Monk FFTMysticMale.png|Mystic FFTMysticFemale.png|Mystic FFTNinjaMale.png|Ninja FFTNinjaFemale.png|Ninja Ninja-FFT-Artwork.png|Ninja FFTOnionKnightMale.png|Onion Knight FFTOnionKnightFemale.png|Onion Knight OratorMale.png|Orator OratorFemale.png|Orator FFTSamuraiMale.png|Samurai FFTSamuraiFemale.png|Samurai SquireMale.png|Squire SquireFemale.png|Squire Squire-FFT-Artwork.png|Squire. FFTSummonerMale.png|Summoner FFTSummonerFemale.png|Summoner FFTThiefMale.png|Thief FFTThiefFemale.png|Thief TimeMageMale.png|Time Mage TimeMageFemale.png|Time Mage FFTWhiteMageMale.png|White Mage FFTWhiteMageFemale.png|White Mage White-Mage-FFT-Artwork.png|White Mage Enemies FFT-Ahriman.jpg|Ahriman FFTWLAhriman.png|Ahriman FFT-Behemoth-artwork.jpg|Behemoth FFT-Bomb.jpg|Bomb FFT-Wyrm-artwork.jpg|Dragon FFT-Ghost.jpg|Ghost Goblin.jpg|Goblin Summons FFT Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut FFT Carbuncle.jpg|Carbuncle FFTWLCarbuncle.png|Carbuncle FFT Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops FFT Fairy.jpg|Faerie FFTWLFaerie.png|Faerie FFT Golem.jpg|Golem FFT Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit FFTWLIfrit.png|Ifrit FFT Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan FFTWLLeviathan.png|Leviathan FFT Lich.jpg|Lich FFT Moogle.png|Moogle Midgardsormr-FFT.jpg|Midgardsormr FFT Odin.jpg|Odin FFT Ramuh.jpg|Ramuh FFT Salamander.jpg|Salamander Shiva fft.jpg|Shiva FFTWLShiva.png|Shiva FFT Sylph.jpg|Sylph FFTWLSylph.png|Sylph FFT Titan.jpg|Titan Fft-summon-zodiac.jpg|Zodiark Chocobos FFTChocobo.jpg|Chocobo War of the Lions Artwork.png Ramza alma chocobo.jpg|Ramza and Alma riding Chocobo Rider cortado.png|Squire riding Miscellaneous Yoshida-FFT Sketches.jpg|Sketches by Akihiko Yoshida References Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Final Fantasy Tactics artwork